shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 38
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 37 At that moment, everyone joined in! All of the pirate crews were done waiting, and all of them flooded the streets, attacking the marines head on! The marines couldn't even form ranks fast enough to get them in position before the pirates pulled a move to thrash their numbers. With the battleships the way they were, there was a serious overpopulation of men on the remaining vessels. There was no organizing this chaos. In no time, Former Admiral Goro swung in his fist, the mere propulsion from the fist was enough to cause a great shockwave, and Snowbeard took the attack head-on. The Pirate Legend brought forth his palm toward the incoming fist, and the two connecting blew apart the street around them, buildings blasting apart. Those who were around them with weak spirits began to fall, completely unconscious. Their bodies battled, as did their haki, which was shooting sporadically around them. Snowbeard spun around fast, roundhouse kicking Goro in the cheek, and he cringed at the impact. Having forgotten how hard Snowbeard hit, he couldn't help but grin, feeling such great nostalgia for this situation. Goro blocked an oncoming chop with his forearm, then covered his forehead with black armaments haki. In an instant, his forehead met with Snowbeard's and knocked him a few steps back. Wyatt two pistols from two marine soldiers without them noticing and started firing shots into what looked like a zombie coming in from the west side of the street. He looked at it strangely as it started to get back up. It was a bald man, with no pupils, and stitches all over the right side of his face. He looked like he was dead for some time, but he still had his skin. This time, Wyatt shot the zombie in the head, and he went down for good. Still, he had no idea why in the hell a zombie would just show up out of nowhere. That was when another one came! No, wait, three more! Wyatt: 'What the... down all three of them as they approached him toward the battlefield in the middle of the main road. Where are these guys coming from?! ''Then there came a great number of zombies, all of them moving slow, but in that amount they could possibly overrun the place. Gonzo Lee was quick to step in with him, carrying a large automatic rifle with him as he started shooting them down. '''Lee: Alright, when did this turn into a bad radio show?! What the hell is with the walking dead creeping up on us! Up on the battleship, only Shinan and Vice Admiral Grim remained, looking down at the fight. She saw the zombie attack, then looked over toward him. Shinan: I see you were busy last night. No wonder all of the pirates escaped. Grim: Dodododododo! Don't blame me for having a little forethought, at least I was doing something worth while. toward her. Shinan sneered, glad that she forbade him from raising any of their troops from the dead. Her stomach could no longer handle being around such a disgusting man. She held onto her sword at her hip, and front flipped overboard, onto the pier. She landed on one knee, gracefully, seemingly weightless. Then she looked forward with hawk-like eyes, seeing a whole group of White Blade Pirates attacking her men with their katanas. She rushed forward, fast as a bullet straight into the fray, and pulled out her sword. Shinan: One Sword Strike! Blood Red Flash! her sword from its sheath and sliced down five men at once, leaving her men unscratched by her blade. Marine: '''her standing in front of him, and saluted her. Thank you, Vice Admiral! '''Shinan: and nodded toward him. Stay safe. her sword and continued through the battle. That was when she turned and saw that Catman Rinji was busy with fighting Rear Admiral Arachi. With just enough speed to go unheard, she started to dash toward him. The murderer of a marine captain was to be shown no mercy, and those without honor deserved no honor, so she had no problem cutting him down without him looking. As she neared Rinji, her thumb pushed out her sword, and she pulled it from its sheath as she was about to strike, but before she knew it, she struck metal. Shinan found herself face to face with Ink-Blade Usagi. She had bandages all over her torso and bandages on various parts of her arms and legs, but her strength was iron clad as she blocked the strike meant for her captain. Shinan: Daro Daro Usagi, it seems your fabled skills were not exaggerated afterall. It's a shame such skill serves a marine-murdering little pussy cat. smirked as they still struggled in endurance. Usagi: '''If you really knew my captain you would never believe he did such a thing. None of that matters right now, though, does it? '''Shinan: Very true. pushed off of one another and faced one another down in the middle of that horrific battle that continued in the middle of Sukiyaki City. She slid her sword into its sheath but kept her hand on it. One Sword Strike... Usagi: ItoryuuIai.... Shinan: Scarlet Flare! an energy blade strike straight for Usagi. Usagi: Narabi! a horizontal energy blade straight into Shinan's vertical attack, both of them canceling each other out, kicking up a gigantic amount of dust. Through the dust, though, Shinan lunged in and struck hard, and Usagi was barely able to get a defense to counter it. The only thing she saw was a red blur coming straight toward her, just as fast as she could blink. Their swords clanged together once again, one that echoed throughout the whole battlefield. Shinan: Ooohh... You are very good, HA!!!!! forward once more and slammed Usagi through a building's window. Before Shinan could follow her into the building, there came a pink and purple blur out of the broken window. Usagi jumped straight over Shinan, and as she flipped over her blade came down for her head. Shinan was quick enough to move her head away from the strike, but her shoulder took a grievous strike that bled almost instantly. Usagi landed behind the Vice Admiral, and turned toward Shinan, her sword ready. Shinan's eyes scowled, thinking she needed to up her game just a bit. --- The two gargantuan ships had the island in sight, and even from twenty miles away, they could see the battle that transpired on the shore, with so many Marine ships that looked like they had seen better days. On the deck of the ship was a bunch that grinned upon their approach. Finally, after so many months of waiting for the right time, they made their move. While they all knew who was giving out the money for their work, there were two commanders of the group that held head position over the ships. Laz Bruno stood at the front deck, eating a biscuit as he watched their approach, underneath him were four lieutenants: Ramone, Bello, Tion, and Olin. They were all sitting among the other six hundred crewmates that did chores and looked after maintenance of the ship. Olin approached Laz, who eyed him. Olin was a thousand times smaller than him in height in build. Olin: '''So, Laz. '''Laz: Uh huh? his biscuit. Olin: '''I was going over the orders... And I noticed something strange. '''Laz: '''And that is? '''Olin: '''What we're looking for is a red, tiger-striped cat man, and according to the bounty, he is kind of a big deal. '''Laz: '''Never actually met him. What's your question, Olin? We're just about to hit the island. '''Olin: Alright, alright, I'm just asking why can't we take him down if we come near him? I mean, he's a cat man, shouldn't we just use some c-- Laz: '''I swear, if you say catnip, I will smash you into a fine powder and sneeze you into oblivion! '''Olin: Ummm... cat... food? Laz leaned over to the much smaller man, standing over him like a mountain. His bald head making quite the contrast to Olin's long, wild red hair. Olin raised his eyebrows, not so sure he'd want to take on such a mountainous muscle man. 'Laz: '''That was a good one... now get out of my face! ''Olin did this, but then as he was walking toward the back of the ship, he looked over at the Marine vessel that they picked up at G-33 after they destroyed it. On that deck, there simply stood the scientist that they found fleeing a place simply known as Black Bone Island. On the deck of the ship, he was hooked up to several IV's, giving him fluids in order to keep him alive longer with his cancerous body. Apparently, his help was essential in their first wave of attack. The ships were close enough that he noticed the scientist light another cigarette. Olin rolled his eyes and kept walking. Graveyard of a Madman Part 39 Category:The Other Side Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Chapters Category:Stories